halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave
Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave is a Halloween-themed direct-to-video sequel of the film Alpha and Omega. It was released on October 7, 2014. Plot In the introduction, a wolf hides from an unknown predator. Back in Jasper Park, the Alpha pups from the West and East pack are at Alpha school. Stinky claims that he is the best future leader than the other pups, but Claudette his sister thinks otherwise. Winston finds Runt in the group, he tells him to return to Omega School. Runt is eager to hunt with the other alphas but Kate shows up and calls him over. Runt hides from his parents in the nearby tall grass. Runt tells his dad that he never listens to Kate. Kate tells Runt that Lily has a field trip planned for the omega pups. Lily says they are going to Shadow forest, this shocks Tony. Tony tells Lily about his time as a young alpha in the forest. He believes he saw a ghost. He warns them and says they should not venture there. Humphrey, Lily and the pups venture into the forest anyway but are stopped by a porcupine who warns them of what's ahead. They find Sawtooth Cave. Suddenly a wind storm in the forest picks up, Humphrey decides to leaves but finds Runt climbing a tree. A large wolf ghost appears and scares Runt. Humphrey and the others return with a traumatized Runt. Eve tells them they missed dinner. They hear Tony say "stay away" in a dream. Eve yells "Wolf Attack" waking both Tony and Winston immediately. Tony is angered at them for going, but the pups gain interest in hearing Tony's side of the story. Tony as a young Alpha along with young Link and Lyle are hunting a squirrel. They find the squirrel going into a cave. Tony decides to lets the pups go up. He tells them to be brave but are too scared to go up. Tony then goes up to investigate only to be scared after seeing a ghost. Runt dreams of the event in the forest. He finds a wolf inside the cave. Runt, Stinky and Claudette sneak out while their parents are asleep. On their way to the cave they meet two female porcupines who encourage to leave. Stinky stands up to them claiming he right as a future omega. They see the ghost again, it pushes them back. The pups hide in a bush and wait for the ghost to leave. Stinky ends up parted from the others. Runt and Claudette find Stinky holding for dear live on the edge of a cliff. The pups save him and proceed to the cave. Stinky notices that the ghost is protecting a female white wolf that lives inside the cave. The pups return to their den with a disappointed Kate and Humphrey who realized the pups lied. Kate demands they stop going to the forest. Tony finds Lyle and Link and tells him about what they saw. Humphrey asks Paddy and Marcel to watch the pups. Runt runs off to the cave to meet the white wolf. The wolf urges Runt to leave but Runt climbs a tree to the cave and offers a pine cone to the wolf as a gift. Link and Lyle venture to the forest only to encounter the porcupines. The porcupines threaten the twins. The twins ends up being scared away running further into the forest. They approach the cave and remember their puppy-hood in the forest. the bet on who should go first. They see the ghost and run away in fear, passing the porcupines along the way. They return to the den to tell the pack about what they saw, but only disbelief in their story ensues in the pack. They call the porcupines witches, which humors the pack. Link and Lyle feel ashamed and plan to show other wolves the ghost to prove their story. Runt runs back to the cave but finds the twins talking with some wolves. Lyle tells him to go back to the den. Runt meets the white wolf again and learns her name is Daria. She tells Runt about her tragic past of not be accepted by her pack due her blind state. The trio venture to Rabbit Poo Mountain. As night falls the group gets very tired and almost give up. The porcupine lays down on a wooden bridge while Runt gets him something to eat. Suddenly the ground starts shaking. The source of the noise turns out to be a truck driving by. Daria is almost struck by the truck but Runt saves her just in time. As they near the other side of the valley Humphrey and Kate catch up. They offer to help him. They reach Rabbit Poo Mountain. Kate takes Daria to her pack in hopes of be accepted by her pack. She finds out that the law is still in place. The pack leader finds out the the wolf he meant to kill is in his territory. Kate sees the leader and walk away with Daria. They enter the forest and met by the pack leader. Daria demands to know what he did to her mother. A fight ensues Cast External links *''Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave'' on the Alpha and Omega wiki * Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Movies Category:2014 releases Category:Lionsgate